Generally speaking, the present invention relates to an improvement in a timing mechanism wherein a cam means is rotated about a shaft by power drive means to open and close electrical switches responsive to the cam means, wherein the cam means is manually rotatable independent of the power drive means, and wherein a line switch is opened during such manual rotation to break electrical power to the timing means, the improvement being directed to a means permitting manual rotation of the cam means independent of the power drive means and in addition displacing the line switch to open the same, comprising: line switch actuator means rotatably carried about said shaft including stop means engaging the shaft and preventing axial displacement of the actuator means with respect to the shaft; axially spring biased ratchet means rotatably carried about the shaft; first coupling means engaging the shaft and said axial spring biased ratchet means to provide axial displacement and rotation thereof in accordance with an axial displacement and rotation of the shaft; and second coupling means coupling the shaft to the cam means and to the line switch actuator means including teeth engaging the spring biased ratchet means.
The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and more particularly to a timing mechanism having a line switch actuator assembly.
Timing mechanisms of the type described herein have long been used to control the operation of appliances such as washing machines, dish washing machines, and dryers. In such devices a cam means rotates about a shaft through power driven rotation to open and close electrical switches to complete electric circuits to the functions of the appliance. In timing mechanisms such as these the cam means can usually be manually rotated independently of the power drive means such that the operator of the appliance can manually set the start of a desired program. A line switch is usually provided such that during the manual rotation, electric power to the timing mechanism is broken. Without such breaking of power to the timing mechanism, the electrical contacts would be severely burned during such rotation causing damage to the switch contacts.